fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The TV Party Network
The TV Party Network History Founded in 2011, a producer of both Webnetwork and Right Stuf Network, launched a new channel for leftovers, similar to Disney Channel's early years. The TV Party Network was then launched, with the first program airing being the short, Weird Al in Brain Freeze. Comedy Night Done Right This Block Airs On Monday Bob's Burgers (Anime Style) 8:00 P.M. Seinfeld 8:30 P.M. Chop Shop'd 9:00 P.M. ﻿ Must See TV This Block Airs On Tuesday The Critic (Anime Style) 7:30 P.M. Impact Wrestling 8:00 P.M. Tuesday Night Live 9:30 P.M. ﻿ Animation Domination This Block Airs On Wednesday Back To The Future: The Anime Series 8:00 P.M. Sonic X: Metarex Wars 8:30 P.M. Sonic the Hedgehog (New Show) 9:00 P.M. Sonic Underground Remake 9:30 P.M. The Show Full of Stupidity 10:00 P.M. Operation Prime Time This Block Airs On Thursday TNA Xplosion 7:00 P.M. Thicker Than Waters 8:00 P.M. Behind The Laughter 8:30 P.M. The Soul Mass Transit System 9:00 P.M. ﻿ TGIF ﻿This Block Airs On Friday UpscAlien in Da House 7:00 P.M. Ya Hoo! 7:30 P.M. Law And Order : Elevator Inspectors Unit 8:30 P.M. McGarnigle 9:30 P.M. Single Female Lawyer 10:00 P.M. Police Cops 10:30 P.M. Sonic SatAM Remake 11:00 P.M. Nack and Psycho 11:30 P.M. ﻿ I Love Saturday Night This Block Airs On Saturday Futurama 6:30 P.M. Ed, Edd, n Eddy Highschool 7:00 P.M. Sonic Underground Remake 7:30 P.M. The Love Boat : The Anime Series 8:00 P.M. Nexus Heroes 8:30 P.M. Any Given Sunday This Block Air On Sunday Toolin' Around 7:00 P.M. Taxicab Conversations 7:30 P.M. Iron Cook 8:30 P.M. MCIS 9:30 P.M. Sonic Underground Remake 10:30 P.M. ﻿ Secret Stash This Block Airs On The Weekend Sonic Underground Remake 12:00 A.M. Random Klips 12:30 A.M. Youtube Poop Madness 12:45 A.M. Nack and Psycho 1:00 A.M. Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 1:30 A.M. Sonic X: Twisted Remake 2:30 A.M. The Lindsay Analougue Show 3:00 A.M. Futurama 3:30 A.M. Last Gasp with Krusty the Clown 4:00 A.M.﻿ Adult Swim This Block Airs Monday To Friday Sonic X: Twisted Remake 12:00 Midnight Sonic Underground Remake 12:30 A.M. Nack and Psycho 1:00 A.M. Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 1:30 A.M. The Lindsay Analougue Show 2:30 A.M. Youtube Poop Madness 3:00 A.M. Random Klips 3:15 A.M. Futurama 3:30 A.M. Last Gasp with Krusty the Clown 4:00 A.M. Programming All In The Family 1999 All My Circuits The Adventures Of Mighty Plumber An, Ann N Anny Angry Dad Animal Survivor Back To The Future: The Anime Series Behind The Laughter Bob's Burgers (Anime Style) Carly X Carnival of the Stars Chop Shop'd Cop Department COPS In Springfield Crazy Taxi : The Anime Series The Critic (Anime Style) Ed, Edd, n Eddy Highschool Ed, Edd n Eddy Z Ethnic Mismatch Comedy #644! Futurama Glenn Martin, DDS (Anime Style) Good Game: Spawn Point Impact Wrestling Inside Football Today Invader Zim (Anime Style) Iron Cook King Of The Hill (Anime Style) Knightboat Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y Last Gasp with Krusty the Clown Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 Las Mobius Law And Order : Elevator Inspectors Unit Lifestyles of the Very Good The Lindsay Analougue Show The Love Boat : The Anime Series McGarnigle MCIS Me Wantee Nack and Psycho The Pirates Police Cops Robot Rumble Radioactive Man Random Klips The Scary Door School Lazlo Seinfeld Single Female Lawyer Sim City The Simpsons The Simpsons Meet The Zula Patrol Skinner And The Superintedent Sonic GT Sonic High School Sonic Satam-X Sonic the Hedgehog (animated series) Sonic the Hedgehog (New Show) Sonic SatAM Remake Sonic Underground Mini Show Sonic Underground Remake Sonic X: Metarex Wars Sonic X Next Gen Sonic X Remake Sonic X: Twisted Remake The Show Full of Stupidity The Soul Mass Transit System Springfield Heights 9-2-1 Super Smash Bros (Anime Series) Taxicab Conversations Thicker Than Waters TNA Xplosion Total Nutty Island Toolin' Around Tuesday Night Live UpscAlien in Da House VGNFL Monday Night Football VidZone Ya Hoo! Youtube Poop Madness Former Shows VGNRL Saturday Night Football Feb 2011-Mar 2011 Futurama (Anime Style)'' Feb 2011-Mar 2011'' Replaced By Normal Futurama The Simpsons (Anime Style) Feb 2011-Mar 2011 Replaced By Normal The Simpsons Seinfeld : The Anime Series Feb 2011-Apr 2011﻿ Talk to the Hand Feb 2011-May 2011 Ended after a Season. Sonic X: Regenerrated Feb 2011-Oct 2011 Top Gear: Mobius Feb 2011-Oct 2012 The Pirates F''eb 2011-Oct 2012''''' Upcoming Programes Don't Go There The Bohring World of Niels Bohr Happy Smile Super Challenge Family Wish Show Touch the Stove Tied to a Bear Rock Bottom Has-Been Celebrity Poker The Grand Nationals of Sand Castle Building Preview Show Curling for Loonies America's Funniest Tornadoes America's Most Armed and Dangerous All-Star Boxing Battling Seizure Robots The Essence of Elzar The Real World: The Sun The Bender Show I'm Sonic The Hedgehog And You're Not VGAFL Games Sonic the Hedgehog (2011 TV series) Good Game Cheers Sonic Underground 2 Amy Rose & the Looney Tunes Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer Kingdom Hearts (Anime Series) The New Adventures of Ren and Stimpy Sheep in the Big City Frasier Friends Charmy Bee (animated series) Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi The Forest Friends Ed's TV Handi-Quacks Just The Five Of Us THE WACKY SHOw Talk to the Blue Mountain Talk to the Television Home Movies(Anime style) TV Party Network Shorts *Scruffy The Janitor *"Weird Al" Yankovic In BrainFreeze *General Specific's Super Happy Fun Time Hour *A MAD Look at..... *Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions ﻿ TV Party Network Movies *Bartman Begins *Bartman Returns *Gross and Beyond Gross:The Sequel *Bartman Forever *Bartman and Houseboy *The Dark Dude *The Simpsons Movie (Anime Style) *Kid Doctor *"The Krusty the Clown Story: Booze, Drugs, Guns, Lies, Blackmail, and Laughter!" *Cards *Super Smash Bros. in Paris: The Movie *Super Smash Bros. Go Wild *Dude, Where's My Pepsi *A Close Shaving *Look Who's Oinking *Abe Lincoln: Pet Detective *Bus! The Movie *Diet Coke: The Movie *Editor-in-Chimp *Ernest Cuts the Cheese *Ernest Goes Somewhere Cheap *Fat Suit *My Baby Is an Ugly Man *Quizblorg, Quizblorg *The Return of the Pink Panther Returns *They Call Me Mr. Pibb *Death Wish IX *American Boneheads: A Day in the Life of Springfield Elementary *Do You Want Lies With That? *Locker Room Towel Fights: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll *Bright Lights, Beef Jerky *All My Circuits: The Movie *How Beige Was My Jacket *Moe Better Booze *You're in the Matrix, Charlie Brown *Man Getting Hit by Football *Soccer Mummy *3 Fast 3 Furious *Truckosaurus: The Movie *McBain *McBain II *McBain III *McBain IV: Fatal Discharge *McBain V: The Final Chapter *McBain: You Have the Right to Remain Dead *McBain: Let's Get Silly *Human Cop *Charlie's Angels III: The Search for Charlie's Gold *Coilette: The Calculon Story *Canadian Graffiti *Untitled Film about Moses *Pukahontas *Speed III: Glacier of Doom *Death Bank *Death Blow *Final Chapter *Final Chapter: A New Beginning *Firepower *Firestorm *Jurassic Picnic *Labyrinth Guy *Lethal Weapon Babies *Matterhorn *Out of Ammo *Out of Ammo II *Ozone and Ozone II: The Reckoning *Red Balloon *Red Balloon II *School of Hard Knockers *In The Navy *A Blaffair to Rememblack *Black to the Future *Black Cavemen *Black Cop/White Cop *Blackdraft *Black Kramer vs. Kramer *Blacula Meets Black Dracula *The Blunchblack of Blotre Blame *Cleopatra Schwartz *Big, Dumb, Talking Cat Movie *The Dummi Bear Movie *Titey *The Happy Little Elves *The Return of the Happy Little Elves *The Happy Little Elves Meet the Curious Bear Cubs *The Happy Little Elves in Tinkly-Winkly Town *The Happy Little Elves meet Fuzzy Snuggleduck *Jackanory: The Movie *James and the Giant Savings *Kid Astronaut *Kid President *Kid Principal *Preschool Parole Officer *Kramer vs. Godzilla *The Cockroach King *Monster Trucks, Inc. *Old Yellow *Piles Come Home *Pippi Longtentacle *Rover Returns Home *Sack Lunch *Snow White and the 7-Ups *Toy Car Story *The Unicorn Whisperer *Barry Trotter and the Inevitable Attempt to Cash In *The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel *Harry Potter and the Movie Rites *Jack and the Beanstalks *A Matrix Christmas *An Unnamed Christmas Movie *The Christmas that Almost Wasn't But then Was *KISS Saves Santa *The Bloodening *Don't *Hammer Horror's The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Small Wardrobe *The Swindon Lawnmower Cuffuffle *I Married a Thorax *The Mommy *Parkenstein *Realtors in the Cave *The Redeadening *The Return of Parkenstein *The Smell in Room 19 *The Thing That Wouldn't Leave *The Yawning *Losing My Religion *Roger Corman's Titanic Kidz Time *Ice Jeweler *Galaxy Airlines (anime) *Sailor Moon's Greatest Adventures *Weird Situations for certain characters *Adventures Of Jonathan The Hedgehog (1993-94 TV Series) *This... is... STUPID! *The Magic Clown (70's Remake) Availability The TV Party Network Is Available On Sonic Cable﻿ and Energy InterCable. Schedule The TV Party Network Schedule See Also Live Streaming Of Channel Another Streaming Of Channel Category:Fake Channels Category:Channels Category:TV Party Inc